


At First Sight

by ribonhwa



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribonhwa/pseuds/ribonhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it at first sight, because it was something he'd never felt before. Kazuki didn't know just how far he would get with Aoi that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> About the story, it's one I've had in my mind for some time, because KazukixAoi idol worship is the kind of thing I like. In this I decided to make Kazuki a 16-year-old, who went to see Aoi play live. If I have counted correctly with their age difference, it's 8 years(?), would make Aoi 24 then.  
> I think 16 is legal for sex in most countries, but in Japan it's 13, so this shouldn't really an underage sex kind of fanfic. it's a first time kind of fanfic though… and well, a smut fic - not really the genre I'm most comfortable with or experienced at.  
> Enjoy !

His head felt a little like it was spinning, it felt like he could see the grey tiles of the back wall in close up even if he was sitting a few tables away from that and he wasn't exactly sure what was going on anymore. With the amount of giggles that escaped his thin lips, Kazuki was fairly sure he didn't care anymore either. The friends sitting around his table were all the same giggling, laughing, joking mess of drunkenness. Except for that one friend that was all worried: that one that could be found in all groups of friends around the world, the one that killed the mood a little, but most likely also kept his friends alive at the same time. Since there wasn't much danger in their drunk state - maybe just some public humiliation - that friend didn't slow them down at all.

A quiet settled between them after some shushing from that worried friend of his. The lights in the pub were lowered somewhat from shady to almost no illumination. The only lights sources were behind the bar counter and on the small stage, where a man stepped up to announce the band going up to preform. Even if Kazuki heard the words, he didn't exactly comprehend them, had a hard time focussing on what was happening, and he was almost sure he didn't care.

That all changed when the band came up on the stage; then he couldn't get his eyes of for the rest of the evening. The guitarist to the left side of the stage was the center of his attention for the whole performance.

Kazuki was one to believe in love at first sight: he relied a lot on instinct and first impressions in other matters too and trusted in faith. And with his sixteen years of age, he'd never had before felt that kind of admiration and a sort of desire before. The young man up on the stage had dark hair that looked purple in the lights shot up at the stage and his face looked hauntingly pale and slender. The fluently and confidently moving body had long limps and a slender stomach, which was revealed by the skimpy costume, the bellybutton decorated with a piercing. The guitarist was focussed on playing, but looked up at the audience every once in a while with a steady stare and small smirk.

Kazuki could have sworn those dark eyes looked at him longer than anyone else in that smoky club. He could feel his heart start to beat louder, pumping his blood faster through his veins as the guitarist smiled lopsidedly with his full, pierced lips.

And at that moment he did believe in love at first sight.

The back alley was dark, only illuminated with the streetlights further away and the warm light from the backdoor that was open. There was no one to be seen there, but some shadows passed that warm light to indicate that there were people where inside.

"Come on, let's just go", Kazuki's friend begged him as he peeked down into it. Kazuki shook his head no at the request and tried to steady his eyes to look for that guitarist - of course he couldn't be sure if he smoked, if he was to come out at all, but he had to wait, had to take this chance.

"Just a minute, then we can go", Kazuki promised not looking back at his friends. It wasn't even just the one that wasn't drinking, that was getting annoyed, the other two were as well. The whole atmosphere was bringing him down little by little.

Yet there was something inside him, that kept him from giving up just yet. It was like a burning sensation, the want to see that guitarist.

What if he was to give up now, and then the other would come out? - he didn't want to miss out on it like that. It became an evil circle, the seconds just chasing each other as he waited on.

Eventually the wait did pay off as he saw someone step outside. There was a short conversation with someone, who remained inside, before he was left there alone. The soft glow of the cigarette could be seen and Kazuki tried to make out if it was, who he was looking for. As the man turned his face towards the light, he could make out the features enough to be sure.

The reaction in him was immediate, his heart speeding up and his breath catching in his throat just a small second. The mere sight set his body rigid, part of him wanting to go up to the guitarist and another being just frozen in the spot.

"That's him", he whispered to his friends. They knew well enough about the whole situation to know he wanted to meet the awesome guitarist. He hadn't given more information about just how awesome he thought the guitarist was, letting his friends think he admired the playing, since Kazuki played guitar himself.

"OK, you go talk to him for like five minutes and then we go", one of his friends encouraged and pushed him forward a little. While he was insecure about the whole matter, his friends pushed him into the whole thing in the end. Not to mention that he really wanted to. Usually nerves never stopped him from doing these things, when he kind of enjoyed the rush of anything exciting.

He took the first few steps a little carefully, but got bolder as he got closer. It didn't stop his heart from pounding and skipping a beat as the man turned to look at him cautiously. He stopped a few steps away from the other.

"Hey", Kazuki said to begin with. He hadn't really prepared himself for what he wanted to say. Going by instinct he just went on after that: "You're really good, you know."

A lopsided, slightly smug smile spread across the guitarist's full, pierced lips. They looked alluring to Kazuki, even better up close. He moved his eyes up to the dark eyes, which had a confident look in them as well.

"Thank you", the guitarist answered, before sucking in smoke from his cigarette.

"I actually know something about it, I play too", he explained himself feeling the need to, since the other didn't seem too impressed with him. "I'm Kazuki. What's your name?" Kazuki asked next without hesitation.

"You can call me Aoi", the guitarist introduced himself. "You should come see our next show too", he continued before putting the cigarette between his lips. He then searched through the pockets of the huge hoodie he had on. Underneath it Kazuki could see the skimpy costume, Aoi's skin glowing in the warm light. It was captivating, almost like it begged to be touched. Kazuki didn't dare move, not trusting himself in his drunk state, and just kept his eyes on the skin.

"Here", Aoi offered once he found what he'd looked for. Kazuki held out his hand to take the flier given: it had all the five members of the band on it and concert dates. Kazuki's eyes landed on Aoi. He was wearing that same costume there, the bellybutton piercing showing.

"I probably can't, we're going back home to Tottori tomorrow", Kazuki answered with a small pout of his lips. His raised his eyes to look at the man before him. "I want to see you again though", he confessed.

"We'll tour again, so you can", Aoi promised with a small smile. He seemed more than a little amused by the whole conversation, but didn't mention how intoxicated Kazuki seemed to be.

"I will", Kazuki said with determination looking at the flier again. "You look real good, you know", he said as he looked from the picture on the flier to the real deal standing before him. There was no question about the honesty behind the statement, it came out without any hesitation.

"Thank you", Aoi answered. He put out his cigarette, but didn't make a move to go inside yet. "You're pretty cute too. How old are you?" he asked and crossed his arms to keep warmer, making it clear he was about to stay outside with the boy for a while longer.

"16", Kazuki answered. "We got in, because we had the money to pay", he explained and gestured towards them. He turned to look and saw them all looking towards them. They soon began gesturing for him to come with their arms as he looked their way.

"Looks like you should be going", Aoi said thoughtfully. There was a pause, before he continued, one which Kazuki waited patiently knowing something more was to come. "Too bad, I was starting to like you."

That sentence set something off in Kazuki, a kind of force that hit him like a jolt. After that nothing would have been able to part him from Aoi that night.

"Maybe I don't have to go", Kazuki said quickly and eagerly. It brought a smile to Aoi's lips, and he tried to fix just how desperate he had sounded: "I mean, what are you doing now?"

"I was thinking of doing a change of clothing", Aoi answered and his dark eyes were looking at Kazuki intently. "If you want I can show you backstage."

There was really no question to what the invitation really was to, and it was much more tempting than seeing the backstage of a shady club - it was something he knew he couldn't say no to.

"I'd love to, I'd really want to", he repeated himself answering to Aoi. The smirk returned to those full lips as Aoi nodded in agreement. "I just have to talk with my friends first and tell them to wait for me. Or can they come too?"

The look in Aoi's eyes turned rather skeptical and much less interested at the last addition to the conversation. Kazuki laughed out at the look on the other's face and shook his head no.

"Not like that, no. Would just be warmer for them inside. To wait", he explained anew. Aoi didn't look too interested in that detail, just shrugged his shoulders and agreed.

Kazuki could almost feel himself shaking with the eagerness, wanting this more and more by the second.

His friends had been rather reluctant to come with him, but all of them had been seated in the break room for the restaurant staff. All of them would rather wait inside instead outside in the cold. Aoi had even provided them with some coffee, before he had left off with Kazuki - it was much more than Kazuki would have expected the other to do, since he hadn't seemed so keen on having the three boys there in the first place.

"This way", Aoi guided him down a flight of stairs. His calloused fingers were wrapped around Kazuki's thin wrist. The mere touch sent a warmth that was spreading through him, and his mind was filled with what was to come. The images mostly just more of Aoi's skin, not really being able to think about, what would happen. The alcohol was slowly dissolving in his system, making him much less daring and more nervous.

"What's down here then?" Kazuki questioned as they neared the end of the stairs. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he could feel how his palms were sweaty as he squeezed his fingers nervously - while he really wanted to do this, he felt like he maybe hadn't thought it all the way through. It became like a feeling of being caged, since there didn't seem to be any way out anymore. He calmed himself with thought of that he could just tell the guitarist to stop if he didn't feel up for it anymore - something he deep inside knew, he wouldn't be doing.

"Dressing rooms", Aoi answered and turned to smile at the other. "First time?" he asked then in a gentle tone.

"Being backstage, yes", Kazuki answered avoiding, what the question was actually about. The answer would be the same anyways, and he had a feeling that Aoi knew that.

"It's OK, I'll look out for you", Aoi comforted him and had his rough thumb gently stroke Kazuki's wrist. It did provide the younger boy with a sense of caring, that he hadn't felt from the other before. The touch ended as they got to the door, which lead to the dressing rooms. Kazuki was left dealing with his pounding heart on his own by then, but followed Aoi inside despite that.

The dressing room walls were a weird shade of yellow, the paint run down in more places than one. It was provided with a dusty, full body mirror, a run down couch, chairs and a table. A sport bag and a guitar case was placed by the foot of the couch and Aoi headed for it, once inside. With no tension in his movements, he removed his hoodie and began undoing his complicated costume.

"I can change in front of you, right?" he asked Kazuki. He wasn't really waiting for the answer, since he was already topless by then, his slender back bare to Kazuki. The skin was reddened in the places, where the top had been.

"Sure", the younger boy answered in a slightly shaky voice. He wasn't sure, what to do with himself, and looked around the room as to not stare at the undressing man. He decided to head for the table and the chair around, seating himself down. By the time he looked over to Aoi again, the guitarist was dressed in a pair of loose pants and a white T-shirt.

"Where's the rest of the band?" Kazuki decided to ask Aoi. The other was busy searching through his bag still, though Kazuki had no idea for what.

"Depends which one", Aoi began his answer. He put his bag down without retrieving anything from inside and turned his eyes to Kazuki. "Drinking, going home or something along those lines."

"Oh", Kazuki concluded, not feeling so sure as to what to say next. He lowered his eyes and they landed on the guitar case on the ground. "That must be yours", he said and nodded towards it. Aoi hummed a reply and picked it up from the ground. "Do I get a private performance?" Kazuki asked, when the other opened it.

"If you want", Aoi answered and already had the instrument in his lap.

His fingers moved along the strings as the other hand began strumming. It was a calming melody, with no clear parts in it. It moved along at it's own pace, changing softly into the next part. Kazuki felt mesmerized by it, and he moved his eyes between the serene look on the guitarist face, to the pierced, slightly agape lips and the long fingers with the black nails.

The playing stopped suddenly, but right when it was supposed to. The last fluttering, fading sound of the strings sounding softly, and Aoi raising his eyes. There was a small smile on his lips, one that told of just how good he knew he was. And Kazuki couldn't really say he wasn't.

"You want to try?" Aoi asked and moved over on the couch to make more room for Kazuki.

"I don't think I can follow that, I'm not that good", Kazuki admitted, but stood up and sat down beside Aoi anyway. Aoi put down the guitar on the ground then, not pushing the matter.

"I've probably played longer than you, it's just natural", he answered. The way he looked at Kazuki then made the other feel exposed. The look was much like the one, Kazuki had recognized when standing with the other outside: filled with want and expectation.

Kazuki nodded at the statement lowering his eyes. There was no questioning or talking anymore, when Aoi leaned in to him. One hand on Kazuki's cheek stilling his head and the other placed softly on the boy's knee. Kazuki could smell the calming smell of the cigarette smoke and a slight musk underneath it, as Aoi's lips pushed against his softly. He responded a little timidly, getting into the kiss little by little.

The rough thumb stroked against his soft cheek, before the hand moved to his neck and pushed him harder into the kiss. Kazuki let out a soft sigh into the kiss, feeling an odd sort of relief wash over him. His senses were overpowered, his movement coming naturally as he pushed himself closer. The whole time of waiting for this to happen had been more nerve wrecking, than doing this. He sucked in Aoi's soft lower lip, making sure to get the piercing between his lips as well. The taste of metal overtook his tongue as he played it along the piece of jewelry. Then it became a smoky taste, when Aoi opened his mouth to him.

As they pushed harder, Kazuki felt the pressure of his turned neck more and more annoying. He pulled away, to hop on the couch and actually face Aoi this time. The hand which had been on his knee pulled away and replaced, once they faced again. Aoi looked at him a little questioning and Kazuki gave him a small smile.

"Much better", he mumbled before he leaned in again. The kisses were heated by then, their tongue playing around by turn. Kazuki had felt a little clumsy at first, but found the rhythm, and tried to do the small things, which Aoi responded best to again.

Having his bottom lips sucked on seemed to be favorite of Aoi's, judged by the small moans and aggressive he received after them. He did it once more, sucking a little harder again on the plush, warm flesh. Aoi groaned again, and pulled away, once Kazuki stopped. He pressed lips against Kazuki's neck, a little above where it met his shoulder. It was a soft kiss, almost ticklish and Kazuki was about to complain. He didn't get the chance to, before he felt a slick tongue run up from the spot to his earlobe.

The chill that went down his spine was a strong one. He could feel how goosebumps surfaced on his arms and how the chill settled between his legs. His jeans felt like an uncomfortable trap for his hard on at this point. Aoi's hand had moved from his knee and up to his inner thigh. He had his legs spread, one foot placed on the floor beside the couch. That hand was so close, but still too far way. Kazuki let out a small whimper at the absence of any kind of satisfaction to his situation. Only the small friction he got from feeling restrained in his jeans, provided him with a sort of painful, small relief.

Aoi was sucking on his earlobe, when his hand finally found the bulge between Kazuki's legs. The younger one jumped a little at the touch at first, it came with such surprise. He could hear Aoi's low chuckle in his ear. The earlobe had slipped from him, when Kazuki had jumped.

"Not just first time backstage, is it?" Aoi asked in a husky voice. It wasn't much of a question, since he seemed pretty sure of the answer.

"No, not just that", Kazuki answered out of breath. Aoi's hand was stroking lightly against him then, making his breath run faster. His feelings were contradicted, as Aoi's fingers worked on the button and zipper of his jeans. He felt like saying something about it, but couldn't get his mouth to work. "Oh, my God", he let out finally. It might have been the best expression at that moment, since he wasn't sure what he wanted to say: to stop or to get on with this.

"Thank you, but Aoi is fine by me", Aoi whispered in his ear, having kissed his way up there. Kazuki let out a small laugh at that comment. It died down, when Aoi moved off the couch. His eyes followed the other attentively, when Aoi went to his bag and retrieved something quickly, and when he come back before him, getting on his knees. Both hands found one of his thighs and pulled him to sit normally on the couch, legs spread out. Aoi smiled up at him, black eyes locked with his.

"Relax. This part, you'll love", he promised Kazuki, who realized just how tensed he was. He tried to tell himself to relax, but couldn't get himself to close his eyes. Aoi kept his eyes locked with his, when he lowered his head and hands to work on Kazuki. First those rough, long fingers pulled his boxers and jeans down. Kazuki lifted his hips to help the process, movements a little ridged and shaky. His cock was freed from all it's confinements, and Kazuki could feel the warmth spread further in his body from self consciousness.

Aoi lowered his eyes by then, and moved his hands up to the now bare upper thighs of Kazuki. His eyes were clearly on Kazuki's hard member. His eyes closed, when he moved to lick at it, his tongue moving in a quick motion to the tip. Kazuki gasped at the wet, warmth and how nice it felt. His hips bucked upward, but Aoi held them down.

"Easy there", he said in an amused tone. Kazuki looked on as Aoi reached for something on the floor. When the wrapper was ripped open, Kazuki realized it was a condom. Aoi's fingers slipped it over Kazuki's cock smoothly, and Kazuki let out a whimper. The rubber felt cold against his hot member for the moment.

Next thing Kazuki knew, they were moving along. Aoi's eyes looked up at him, when he moved his lips to take in Kazuki's cock. Kazuki had to close his by then, not being able to take the sight of Aoi's full lips wrapped around him.

The sensation intensified then, the warmth all around him through the rubber. Aoi held him still as he began moving his head up and down Kazuki's cock. The pressure on him became harder as Aoi sucked on him. He let out a moan, and felt how all his muscles were tensing up and the pressure in his lower stomach building up. It felt like it would overflow at any point, but it just kept going higher and higher.

Then it suddenly spilled over, and he came. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth agape letting out a breath, he'd been holding, and his fingers holding Aoi's dry strands of hair in between his fingers.

He knew Aoi was pulling off the condom full of his come, cleaning him up and doing up his pants. He could feel it all through a kind of haze, his body still feeling tingling after his high.  
Kazuki felt warm lips pressed against his and responded immediately, very eagerly. The kisses he gave were quick, clumsy and soft, and he soon felt a laugh into them. Aoi pulled away then and looked at him with amused eyes.

"Awesome, huh?" Aoi asked. Kazuki nodded, not really trusting his voice yet. He had a feeling it would catch in his throat if he tried. Aoi was standing over him, his hands on Kazuki's shoulders. "You're OK, right?" Aoi questioned then in a rather lazy tone. He moved to sit beside Kazuki on the couch and leaned back. Their shoulders were touching, Kazuki felt the heat from Aoi through his shirt and hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Kazuki started. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, not really having a word for what he was feeling. His body was all relaxed, like every muscle had just decided to give into letting go, his toes even without feeling in them. His mind was almost the same, having given into some kind of oblivion.

"I know, it can be overwhelming. And I'm pretty good, so", Aoi concluded. His voice sounded sure about the words he spoke, with no hint of doubt. Not that Kazuki's state wasn't something to go by, and the younger boy nodded with a laugh.

"You can be good too, you know."

Kazuki turned his head to look at the other. The dark eyes met his, and left no doubt about anything: Aoi wanted his favor returned in kind.

"I haven't done that before, you know", Kazuki said in a hurried voice. His tongue was licking at his lower lip, when he thought about, what he was asked to do. The idea didn't strike him as absurd, disgusting or anything of the like. If anything he was curious with a small uncertainty.

"I know, but it's not rocket science. I'll guide you", Aoi promised. His voice was as steady as his eyes. It was calming in a way, but Kazuki felt a little pressured.

"OK", he answered with a nod of his head. His muscles complained at his sudden movements, when he got down on the dusty floor. Hands were placed on Aoi's sweatpants covered knees, eyes shifted from Aoi's crotch area to the guitarist's face.

"Eager, huh?" Aoi asked with a lopsided smile. He had looked a little surprised by just how quickly Kazuki had moved to his knees, but seemed pleased with him now. Kazuki shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the other.

"Shouldn't I be?" he questioned Aoi, and stroked his hands upwards Aoi's thighs. Aoi was hard, it was visible even with his loose sweats on.

"Oh, you should", Aoi answered. He lifted his hips up and Kazuki helped him pull his pants and boxers down enough to free him.

It suddenly became very real to Kazuki, all joking aside then. Aoi's cock was hard in front of him, and he had to do something about it - in general he got the idea, but theory was always different from practice. Carefully he moved his slightly shaking hands (partly excitement, but also anxiety) to feel along the shaft and up to the head. It drew a hitched breath from Aoi, a kind of pleased sigh.

"Just wait a little", Aoi said then. His voice was almost like a husky whisper then. There was some fumbling around as he reached far down into the pocket of his pants. Kazuki was hands of the other by this point, just watching what was going on. It became clear, when he saw the condom wrapper and saw Aoi rip it open. Aoi pulled it over his hard member and Kazuki saw this as a cue to move closer then.

A lot of questions entered his mind as he neared again. He placed his hands over Aoi's thighs firmly. He took a breath, when he leaned over and mimicked the lick Aoi had done to him previously. Aoi was letting out encouraging words, while breathing heavily. Taking it slow, Kazuki took in the head of Aoi's cock first. The rubber felt weirdly slippery on his tongue as he slid it across the tip, but Aoi's member didn't feel too big for his mouth then. He moved down as far as it felt comfortable for him to do, and then slowly up again.

"That's good."

The words were spoken clearly to him, and he looked up to see Aoi's eyes on him. It was the encouragement he needed to go on, feeling like he was doing this right. He began a pace with lowering and raising his head, keeping his eyes closed for concentration. Having worked like that for a while, he hollowed his cheeks to suck. The added pressure seemed to please Aoi, as he let out a louder moan than the sighs and groan before that.

A hand was placed on Kazuki's head then, preventing much moving anymore. Aoi's hips bucked up and down then, surprising Kazuki. It wasn't what he'd been expecting, and he didn't know, what to do anymore. The touch sent chills down his spine, a light, tingling pressure building in his lower stomach - he was getting excited again.

"Keep sucking, please", Aoi asked of him. It sounded much more like a demand than a plea, despite the added please. Kazuki did that, tightened his grip on Aoi's thighs and tried to move his head in the kind of rhythm of Aoi's hips.

After that it took only a few thrust of Aoi's hips, for him to come. Kazuki saw his back arch from the couch and felt how the condom his in mouth filled up with the cum. Aoi fell back soon enough, legs and arms falling to his sides, and his member falling from Kazuki's mouth.

It felt surreal after that. Kazuki couldn't quite believe, what had happened, just what he'd been a part of. He removed the condom from Aoi's cock with unsure hands and held it between his fingers afterwards, not sure what to do with it.

"Just give it here", Aoi said in a beat voice. Kazuki saw him lift his boxers and pants up again and get of the couch. Kazuki handed it to the guitarist, who took it and picked up the one Kazuki had used from the floor. "Can't leave them here, we'll get a bad reputation." The sentence was followed by a roll of Aoi's eyes, when he went to his bag and put them there. Kazuki saw knots tied on them to prevent the cum escaping.

"I see", Kazuki answered, and was surprised by how husky his voice sounded. He coughed a few times to get rid of the itch he felt in his throat.

"Easy there", Aoi said and came beside the younger boy. His hand stroked along Kazuki's back gently, up and down.

"I'm OK, I'm OK", Kazuki assured the other with a smile, when he was done coughing. Aoi smiled at him then and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was a small peck, nothing like the kisses they had shared before.

"Good", Aoi concluded then. He went to put on the big hoodie, he'd had on earlier. "I think your friends are getting impatient by now."

Kazuki nodded his head and walked up to the other. He looked over the slightly smeared make up across the eyes, the swollen lips, the piercing and all other little things, not being able to find any part he didn't like then.

"I'll get to see you again, right?" he asked in a bold voice. The uncertainty burned in him, since he wasn't sure of the answer yet. Aoi's lopsided smile made the burn die down to a calm warming ember.

"Of course, we'll tour again. Maybe next time, you'll dare to play the guitar for me too", Aoi answered. There was another kiss exchanged, one that felt like good bye, since it was the last they shared, before heading upstairs.

The night had lasted a lot longer than expected. Kazuki and his friends only got a couple of hours of sleep at their hotel, before they had to wake up the following morning. Kazuki didn't even sleep at all, feeling restless, the want to seek down Aoi not dying down after they separated. He kept the flier with him, looked at Aoi on it and daydreamed.

He could clearly see the day before his eyes, when he would be a guitarist like Aoi: just as talented, his fingers moving over the strings fluently and the strumming right on time.

It became, what he strived for. What he would later achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment !


End file.
